house hippo
by stardiva
Summary: this is another cooper owen story. got the idea from the chidren;s advertiser's add that airs here in canada, every time i see this add i want a house hippo 8 is up. find out how jack got his a nd the kids ears pierced.
1. Chapter 1

HOUSE HIPPO

Four yearold Cooper Owen held out his pet proudly for all his Day Care classmates to see. "This" He said just as proudly " Is Janto my house hippo." Ianto Jones sat at the back of the class and watched as his son gently stroked his pet's chin . The hippo ( who was no bigger then a baby rabbit ) closed its eyes and , as the creature often did , almost purred in contentment when its young master petted him, Ianto smiled as he watched this. He and his partner Jack Harkness had found the young creature one day on one of their missions and had brought it to the TORCHWOOD hub,

Cooper had taken one look at the small creature and had fallen in love with the young hippo. He had asked if he could have the hippo for a pet, Jack and Ianto had agreed after Cooper had promised to look after it, And to Ianto's surprise the little boy had keep his end of the deal. Ianto could tell the hippo adore its young master just by the way the creature purred when the boy was in the room.

Ianto smiled as he watched the rest of the class leaned in closer to get a better look, Ianto waited with bated breath as he heard the Teacher ask " He is sweet Cooper

Where did you find your toy house hippo? At a toys shoppe

Cooper, smiling proudly and in his best Bragging voice ( that reminded Ianto of Jack) replied as Janto yawned. " He isn't a toy, Miss. he is a real animal. Tad and Daddy found him after he fell through the rift," Ianto closed his eyes as he felt the teacher look at him and then she looked back at the small boy. " The rift?" she inquired. Cooper looked at Ianto and then back to his teacher " Yes Miss."

To be continued

I soooo want a house hippoe,


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Cooper was about to continue to explain about his house hippo and the door flew open as Ianto looked over and watched his partner Jack sauntered in and said breathlessly "Sorry I'm late," He turned to face Cooper's teacher," Hi Captain Jack Harkness." He flashed her that Thousand watt Harkness smile."that had won him Ianto's heart almost on the day they met in the park. Jack extend his hand to the young woman 'and you are?"

Ianto went to his partner and put his arm around Jack's waist,"Jack, this is Miss Diane Holmes, she is Cooper's teacher. You are just in time to hear YOUR SON tell the class about the RIFT," He shot Jack a "Do something'look. Jack nearly dropped the coffees and gave him a "The rift?you're kidding me" look, as he continued, "oooh the Rift."  
But soon Jack regained his composure and gave Ianto a "don't worry got it covered look. Jack handed the young woman one of the cups he had in his hands, "Coffee, Miss Jones? Cooper's Tad here made it fresh this morning and trust me when I say once you have tasted my partner's coffee you never FORGET trying it,"  
Ianto looked at Jack" My coffee? I didn't make any coffee this morning what was".he thought then another thought came to him." ahhh" He thought as Jack smiled at him. As Miss Holmes thanked Jack and took the cup and sipped it, Jack scooped up Cooper "Hey slugger,"  
Sorry i am late, forgive me?" Cooper nodded and grinned"Sure daddy." Ianto rolled his eyes as Cooper was giving his father the same look Jack gave Ianto when he withheld sex or coffee the old I am just gonna pout and it will cost you later"look with a hint of Jack's I am the best little boy ever and you can't resist me smile Ianto knew that both knew how to use that smile, Ianto thought to himself "woe to any girl when he reached dating age or if it happens the young man who loses their heart to him,"just as Jack had used it on him ( but thats a tale for another time)  
Ianto turned to his young son who, Jack had put down and was now standing beside Jack holding his pet,"Caraid why don't you put Janto in his cage so daddy and I can take him home, Its way past his nap time, and you know how cranky he get with out his afternoon snoze'  
Cooper smiled and nodded "Ok Tad," and hurried off to tend to his pet, 


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto got into the Torchwood SUV as his partner Jack started it. Ianto sat steething,his arms crossed angerly across his chest "God damn him."he thought bitterly "How could he do it?" he glared at Jack,  
Who noticed this. "Yani? what's wrong? Yani? What?" Ianto looked at him " You bastard." Ianto spat "you gave Cooper's teacher my Coffee." Jack grinned in amusement "Is that all?" Ianto glowered at him "Is that all is that all? is that all he says, Bloody hell Jack you would have had my ass in a sling if i ever gave your coffee away." Jack put his arm around Ianto's shoulder . " But your ass looks so cute in a sling,"  
Ianto glared at him again "Oh Fuck off Jack," Jack touched Ianto's cheek "Yani, you can't drink coffee in your condition anyway.I seem to recall you not letting me have any during my carring Cooper, something about caffine not being good for the baby. Same rule applies here, Besides I had to put retcon in something to give it to Miss Holmes, Cooper was about to tell her about the rift," " Damn it."Ianto thought "He's got me there, on both counts " Jack gently patted Ianto's stomach as he smiled " so how is our little girl doing?" Ianto sighed as he undid his overcoat,( he had wore his biggest waistcoat to conceal his "Condition from Cooper's teacher) "She's awake." The kicking had started during Cooper's presentation, But Ianto kept quiet, He didn't want to have to explain a man being pregnant.  
Jack kissed him softly on the lips then he leaned down and spoke to Ianto's swollen belly, " Are you awake in There? Are you? Getting ready to make your grand entrance?  
you are,?" Ianto grinned at his crazy partner, "If kicking the life out of her Tad is getting ready for a entrance then our Mis lily rose is ready,"  
Jack mockingly scowled at Ianto's stomach," Are you kicking your poor Tad, My poor Ianto? you naughty little girl," Ianto grinned at this " Jack do me a favor, I'm tired, take me home will can we get a pizza on the way home? Our rockett is hungry " Jack nodded "your wish is my command." he glanced back at his son's tiny hippoe who lay in his cage watching the scene and munching on half a peanut butter cookie that one of Cooper's class mates had given him,  
" you heard him Janto SADDLE UP LETS RIDE.." almost in response to Jack the tiny creature opened his mouth and gave a huge roar, Ianto and Jack looked at the hippoe then back to each other and broke out laughing, Jack spoke ' l'll take that as yehah." 


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto Jones stood in the door way of his young sons bedroom, His partner Jack lay on the bed with their four year old son Cooper owen.  
He smiled as he heard Jack's soothing voice gently lulling their son to sleep LONG LONG AGO THERE LIVE A LADY SIMPLE BUT ELEGANT AS ANY ON THE SHORE SHE WAS KNOWN FOR HER GENERIOUS SILOUETE AND YET SHE WAS KNOWN EVEN MORE FOR THE BATHING SUITE SHE WORE Ianto smiled as he heard Jack continue.  
EVEN THOUGH IT WAS HER BATHING SUIT MADE HER FAMIOUS IT WAS ALMOST HEAVEN SENT MENY TIMES WHILE IT WAS DRYING ON THE LINE A TOURIST WOULD MISTAKE IT FOR A CIRCUS TENT

Jack watched as Ianto made his way to his son's double bed, Ianto laid down beside his son and Jack. Cooper looked up at him sleepily "Had a bad dream Daddy A wicked Weevil was gonna put Janto in the furnish" Ianto smiled ( they had watched the wizard of Oz tonight. as part of family game night. Ianto had thought Cooper was too young to watch.  
But his two stuborn men in his life had insisted on watching the classic movie But instead of saying I told you so Ianto spoke softly " It is was only a dream Cariad. See, Our Janto is safe and laying with his head on your knee, He is too smart to get caught by a witch, aren't you Janto?" Ianto gently patted the tiny creature as if in response the tiny creature roared softly. Ianto spoke "See, witches of the world beware."  
He kissed the little boy " Now Close your eyes my sweet Cariad and Maybe your Daddy will finish the song." Ianto looked at Jack "How bout it daddy?  
Jack kissed Ianto's cheek and then the top of his sons head, " you bet." he continued as Cooper and his young hippo nestled in their parents arms NOW SHE HAS GONE NOW SHE HAS LEFT US LEFT WITH SWEET MEMORIES AND LEFT WITH SOMETHING THEY MADE CURTAINS AND HANKCHIEFS AND CLOTHING FOR THE POOR FROM THE ONE BATHING SUIT YOUR AUNTIE GWEN WORE Ianto grinned as Jack sang the last line Ianto whispered "Jack its grand ma otter,  
Jack smiled as he sang.  
FROM THE ONE BATHING SUIT YOUR AUNTIE GWEN WORE.

ok the song is from the christmas show emmit otter's Jug band christmas

and the gwen bashing well couldn't help my self.

hope you like this chap, 


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto sat on the couch putting the finishing touches on the elf hat that Cooper was going to wear in his nursery school christmas pagent. Cooper lay on his stomach on the floor of their apartment playing with Janto his house hippoe. Ianto's partner Jack was out in the kitchen getting the table ready for dinner.  
They had spent the afternoon putting up the huge artifical tree, while watching christmas shows on the telly. They decided to order a pizza for dinner. Ianto had wanted to help Jack in the kitchen. But Jack insisted on Ianto( who was now in his seventh month of pregnancy) stay put on the couch. Jack kissed him then went into the kitchen. Ianto then picked up the Elf hat and set to work on it. Ianto looked at his son and smiled as the small boy patted his hippoe and spoke softly " Janto I am so glad my tad and daddy found you, I wove you."Ianto heard him start to softly sing " oh i wanted a hippopotamus for Christmas.  
Only a hippoe would do.  
no crocodile or rhinoceroseses I only like my hippopotamus and my hippopotamus, I know he likes me too."  
Ianto chuckled as he spoke " Caraid, Come here and try your hat on." The small boy got up and picked up his pet and went over to where Ianto sat, He put it on the young boy's head " there." he was about to say something else when he heard a voice behind them "Nice hat by the way Slugger. You are just like your Tad. Like him, Red is sooooo your colour." Ianto looked up and saw Jack holding a tray. On the tray was a thermos of hot apple cider, three mugs and three paper plates. Ianto looked at him in surprise " Whats this." Jack put the tray down on the Coffee table."Well you looked so comfy sitting here on the couch I thought we could have a picnic here in the living room." he turned to their son. "How bout it slugger. want to have a pizza picnic."  
Cooper nodded eagerly. "Come on Janto. Its our favorite." Jack grinned at Ianto as the door bell sounded. "He's sooo a Harkness so is that hippoe. " Ianto laughed as he watched Jack go to the door and answered it. When Jack came back, he found Ianto still on the couch and Cooper seated on a cushion in front of him at the coffee table. Jack went to join his young family. Jack put the pizza box on the coffee table"Dig in." Ianto got Cooper's pizza slice ready for him while Jack poured the cider into the three cups. Soon they were settled in and began to eat their dinner. Cooper was still wearing the red elf hat. When he had finished, The little boy got up and went to sit beside his parents on the couch. Ianto smiled and kissed his son's forehead and put his arm around his son, Cooper cuddled next to Ianto, who sat in Jack's arms. Janto sat on a cushion eating his own slice of pizza that his young master gave him. They put on the next movie "a Child's christmas in Wales" Cooper sat inthrolled as they watched it. Jack leaned in and gave Ianto a kiss and whispered " I think we should borrow that elf hat tonight for use in bed. What do ya say?' " Ianto smiled " And how do you know I didn't make one special for you?"

ok there will be more chapters

and a couple of xmas chaps

enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto Jones sat at a table at the local Cardiff mall 's food was here shopping with his children, 8 year old Cooper, his teammate Tosh's young son, Thomas Scott Brockless who was also 8. and four year old Lilly Rose and his partner and father of his children Jack Harkness.

Cooper had a hair appointment at the local hair salon, which was located in the mall. Ianto had agreed (against his better judgement) to let Jack take the two little boys. Jack had taken Lily with them to let Ianto have some time to himself to window shop. They had arranged to meet for lunch after the appointment.

"Taddie" "Uncle Yani." Cooper and Tommy's voice came to looked up and gasped at the sight coming towards him . He also heard Jack's voice " Oy!Slug! T! Slow down." Racing towards him was a very spiked haired Cooper with Tommy close behind him. As the little boys threw themself in Ianto's arms, Ianto looked at his son in shock. "Cooper, what happened to your hair." Cooper looked up at him and grinned as was about to speak when Jack came stroling up, carring lily Rose in his arms.

Lily's eyes lit up when she saw Ianto, she held out her arms. "Taddie! Me want Tadddie" Smiling Jack spoke softly as he nuzzled her making her giggle." See there's Your taddie. little princess, I told you, we would find Taddie. Say hi Taddie" Ianto took hold of his daughter;s hand and kissed it. "Hi moi petite." Jack smiled and put his free arm around his husband and kissed him "Hey you." and he nuzzled Ianto's neck.

Ianto responded to the kiss as Cooper and Tommy made a face as they sat at the table. Cooper spoke " Yuk,I am never kissing a boy." And Tommy nodded his head in agreement. "And kissing girls is even yukier. "

Jack grinned at them and winked at Ianto. "Thats what they all say."Smiling , Ianto took his daughter in to his arms, kissed her cheek, then hugged her and then placed her lovingly in the highchair he had placed beside him.

Jack sat down arcoss from Ianto and leaned over to kiss Ianto again."Do you have another kiss for Daddy?" Ianto frowned as he handed Jack one of the cofffee he had gotten for them " After what you did to our son's and god son's hair. That would be a No and don't even try and get cute with me Jack Harkness!" Jack grinned as he got another kiss in."Too late for that ." Rolling his eyes as he fought a urge to smile, Ianto looked at his daughter who was sucking her thumb .

Gently Ianto took the thumb out of the little girl's mouth. He kissed her forehead " Did you have fun my petite Cariad.? Did you behave for your daddy? And what about you two spikey haired demons?" Jack winked at the little girl "Of course she did, she was a little princess. and these two were little princes. right guys?"

The two little boys nodded as they ate the pizza ianto had gotten them all for lunch. and sipped noisily at their sodas,. Ianto grinned at them " yeah right. well lets eat shall we?"

Ianto turned back to Lily to hand her the apple slices and cheese sticks that he knew were her favorite. Ianto had bought them from home for her. It was funny, unlike the Harkness Jones men who would lived on pizza if Ianto let them.

The little Harkness Jones female liked to eat things like apple slices and carrot sticks . Lily was the healthy eater in the Family. But her favorite food was homemade macaroni and cheese. Not that Lily didn't like pizza . It just not one of her favorite foods.

As Ianto watch his small family eat, he glanced over at his young daughter. Something glittery in her ear had caught his looked closely at his daughter's ears.

In the child's ears were two tiny gold studs. Ianto looked at Jack " Jack!You got her ears pierced?" Taking a sip from his coffee, Jack looked at him and was about to speak when a grinning Cooper spoke up "Tommy and I got one too, Taddie."

ok short chap i know.

but there will be more about this scene from a cardiff mall chap of house hippoe.

again hope you like this. ( and don'tworry janto the house hippoe will make appearances in future chaps)


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto stood in front of the mirror. He had just finished his morning shower and was just finished shaving. A towel was wrapped around his waist. He had just washed his face when he felt a pair of hands gently touched his face. "mmmm. soft." The hands ran down his chest and made their way to the towel. Soft wonderful hands who knew his body inside and out. Who knew how to make Ianto's body tingle

Ianto smiled as he felt a pair of soft lips kiss his throat. One of the hands touched his face again He suddenly felt the towel drop from his waist and felt the cool air hit his felt Jack's other hand resting luxuriously on his ass.

He heard Jack speak "Soft as a Welshman's ass." This caused Ianto to moan in pleasure."Jack. My Cariad."

He closed his eyes as he felt Jack's hand moving to his cock. Ianto felt his husband gently stroking stroke opened his eyes and gazed in to the mirror. He was greeted by his own face and the sweet smiling face of his husband Jack Harkness.

They were staying at a local london hotel just outside Cardiff for the weekend. No reason other then to spend some alone together. their children, six year old Cooper and three year old Lily Rose were staying at their Auntie Tosh's for the weekend

(Cooper had in the begining had turned on the Harkness had protested loudly bout wanting to go with them. "Please Taddie I wanna go to." Cooper had learned at a early age how to use the pout when he wanted something. Much like Jack did when he wanted something like sex from Ianto. or coffee.

But Jack had held firm "NO,Slug this is a weekend for your taddie and me for some alone time And stop with the Harkness pout. I created that pout so it won't work on me. Besides you get to spend time with Tommy. and I hear his mommy has a new computer game for you." Cooper looked over at Ianto "Realy?"

Ianto nodded "Yes Cariad. Uncle Owen bought it special for you and Tommy. So go get Janto ready. we are leaving in ten mintues. Spit Spot" Jack grinned "Thats Ten minutes and Counting slugger."The Little boy raced for his room "Come on Janto we're going to Auntie Tosh's. We are gonna get to play with Tommy"

The pout had also faded when the little boy found out that he was going to be able to stay at his best friend Tommy's house and could take his House hippoe Janto with him. Jack and Ianto had dropped them off with Tosh and headed for London.

Ianto had wanted to stay home for their weekend alone. But Jack insisted they go to a hotel out side of cardif. "Yani, i want you to have room service and I want to pampered you. I want to play with my husband with out interuption, " Ianto spoke "But Jack, the kids..." Jack had kissed him "the kids are and will be fine, you know they love it over at Owen and Tosh's. I will not take no for a Answer there mister."

Ianto had relented. He had kissed Jack and had whispered "I love it when you put your foot down. So forceful. So manly," Jack had smiled as he returned the kiss "Sooooo yours."

Now in their hotelroom,Jack was resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder and the two gazed at their reflection in the mirror. As they stood, there they smiled at each other and Ianto leaned back against Jack and rested his head on Jack's shoulder."Hello."

Jack buzzed his ear "Hello."Jack smiled at their reflection. " Just look at those two sexy naked daddies." Ianto smiled ( but blushed slightly) they did look sexy. It was just nice to stand there in their they wouldn't be interupted by a small child needed them for something. Jack and he loved their children but Ianto was privately greatfull for this spur of the moment getaway. He was where he wanted to be. Alone in a hotel in his naked husband's arms.

Ianto kissed his husband's cheek and he picked up a bottle of aftershave from the bathroom counter. Jack took the bottle from him "May I put it on you." he whispered . Ianto nodded. Jack pour some of the sweet smelling liquid in to his hands and began to rub it into Ianto's cheeks. Ianto sighed contently as Jack's fingers ran gently over Ianto's face.

Ianto turned to face his husband and took him in his arms. "I love you Jack." Jack nuzzled his nose in to Ianto's shoulder. " I love you too Ianto,mmmm you smell sooo good . " Ianto kissed him, " its the aftershave." Jack smiled as his nose drank in the scent of his husband the father of his children His Yani."I must teach you my trick so you don't have to wear any." Ianto chuckled ." But if you did that, you wouldn't have a reason to touch my face after I shave."

Jack grinned, his hand went back to resting on Ianto's soft beautiful ass "Touche" Ianto smiled "Yes please." Jack then dropped to his knees as he poured a bit more of the aftershave on his fingers and smoothed it over his hands as they caressed Ianto's lower body.

" I worship the temple of Ianto." he sighed as he ran his hands along Ianto's inner thigh causing Ianto's body to tingle. Jack rose and gathered him in his arms and carried him back to their bed and there they reaffirmed their love for one another.

ok this chap sort of took on a life of its own

it wasn't even support to be a house hippoe chap

it was gonna just be a one up

but cooper, tommy and Janto took over.( little bratlings.)

please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto lay with his head on his husband's bare chest. He felt Jack's lips graze his temple. The two men were at a local London Hotel for a weekend retreat. Their children, 8 year old Cooper Owen and 3 year old Lily Rose were being looked after by their Auntie Tosh. As well as being Ianto's and Jack's teammate, She was also the mother of Cooper's best friend Tommy.

As Ianto lay in his husband's bare arms, his fingers made lazy circles on Jack's bare stomach just above his cock. This made Jack sigh in contentment as Ianto's soft fingers worked their magic. Ianto looked in to his husband's face intently, which did not go unnoticed by Jack. He playfully kissed Ianto, "What cha thinking about?"

Ianto smiled as he glanced at his husband's right ear lobe. It now had a diamond stud ear ring in it. Its counterpart was now in Ianto's left lobe. Ianto smiled as he gently touched Jack's earlobe "I still can not believe you got the kids ears pierced ," Jack grinned"Oh come on Yani, how old were you when you got yours done? Bet any thing you were drunk."

Ianto swatted his husband's arm. " I was not drunk when I got my ear pierced. And I will have you know that I was seventeen. Riannon dared me to get it done. Our parents never found out about it . I moved out shortly after. " Jack chuckled " Ohhhh,I bet you were very sexy when you were seventeen. " He then drew his husband close and kissed him. "MM and you still are,"

Smiling ,Ianto looked at him "But what I can't figure out is how you got the boys to get theirs done. Lily I can understand. But Cooper and Tommy?" Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Jack lay back against the pillows and wrapped his arms about Ianto. "Well, we got to the Salon and the kids noticed there was a young teenager girl there getting her ears done done. Your son watches this and turns to me and says... "Ianto stopped him mid sentence by raising his hand " Oh so now he's MY son?"

Still grinning and after nuzzling his husband's neck he continued. "OUR son turns to me and asks me 'Daddy can boys get their ears pierced?'And just before I could say any thing , Tommy pipes up and says' My daddy Owen says men who wear ear rings are sissys."

ok weird spot i know.

so how does Jack talk the boys in to getting their ears pierced.

and what will the reaction of owen and Tosh be?

white cross and special f this is for you

ohh and dingo and roo and ianto a nd the prince are trying to get written but house hippoe stories bunnies popped up.


End file.
